Sev
"If it really is a sin to kill an angel, then I'll see you in Hell my friend" Sev to Archangel Sev is the former Captain of [[UNSC Midsummer Night|UNSC Midsummer Night]], who through his financial resources funded the last remnants of the ship's construction. Sev seized control of the Midsummer Night, ''and became Captain. Betrayal A few months later, Sev was sent on a mission to retrieve crucial data from a hidden base in the dessert. Taking his second in command Archangel with him, the two of them found the base to be under attack by the Covenant. Unwilling to leave the data behind, Sev went to the entrance, while Archangel standed ready to open the door Via console.But the door never opened, and The data was already taken.While the clueless Sev tried to figure out what was going on, Archangel took off in the Wharthog they arrived in. Archangel wanted the ship for himself, and to claim captainship of the Midsummernight in Sev's absence. Sev had fallen into a trap, and Archangel was its executioner. Sev defended the himself from the Covenant but the enemy's forces were too great. Realizing his defeat, Sev tried to escape but was blinded bye a plasma grenade in his attempt. Sev fell into his knees and was pummeled by plasma bolts from the enemy. The last thing Sev saw was a elites fist, then everything went black. Suffering from many injuries, Sev was moved to a less secure faculity as a prisoner of war.There he escaped and modified himself with cybernetic replacements. '''Revenge' Sev trailed Midsummer Night for many years with one goal in his mind: Archangel. Revenge was Sev's, and he would take it. Sev found the Midsummernight at a fueling station in repairs and boarded it. Soon after, before he could deliver his version of punishment, the Midsummernight followed a Covenent ship into slip space and became under attack by aneother Corvett. Forcing himself to put his vengence on hold, Sev dropped down in a escape pod and into the planet below. There, he would set up a new base of operations and a new plan to kill Archangel. He pretended to join The Spartans and Archangel so he could deliver his own version of justice, which succeeded in leading Archangel into a death trap. Swift found out that he betrayed them, and decided to kill him to avenge Archangel. After this betrayal, Sev journeyed into the facility and met a group of Forerunner AI that Nightflash had just spoken to. He talked slightly to them, then placed his Focus Rifle into a blue beam. The AIs began to shut down and Sev reclaimed his rifle, now powered by the Halo's energy. Sev began looking for Swift's AI to take for himself to further his combat ability. After a brief duel Sev knocks Swift into a chasm and makes his exit. Sev attempted to use his newly improved Focus Rifle, but the charge time was too long and he dropped it after an explosion from one of Swift's grenades. Sev led forces alongside his accomplice Sahjook and engaged the forces of Commander Ryan. After destroying three of Ryan's scorpions and many of his men he was engaged by Ryan himself and Whisper. After being overpowered, he retreated to his Wraith and escaped back to Ragath's base of operations. Ragath manipulates Sev into an alliance by informing him that he planned to reinstate him as the rightful Captain of the UNSC Midsummer Night and that he had dispatchd a team to repair the ship. He informs him that the human forces learned of his plans and destroyed the ship when in reality Ragath had used the ship as bait and had it destroyed in an effort to eliminate any of the Spartan's or Marine's that tried to reclaim it. Sev states that he wont join Ragath but he will fight alongside him and leads a large force to eliminate all remaining Marine outposts and resistance. Later Sev is found by Whisper and Brass after he claims possession of the Index and a huge fight breaks out. After incapacitating Whisper temporarily, he kills Brass who stays behind to hold off Sev and the elite forces so Whisper and the other marines could escape the facility. Sev later leads forces in an attack on The Argonauts and their group of marines. He kills ODST Major Donnely and many other marines before entering the facility which leads to the control room. Nightflash and Swift arrive and engage in battle with Sev and Sahjook. After incapacitating Swift, Sev teams up with Sahjook and battles with Nightflash who manages to force Sev to his knees and then kill Sahjook. Rahgath enters and mocks Sev's inability to deal with the Spartan's offering to deal with them personally but soon has to battle with Raptor and Ocelot. Swift recovers and joins Nightflash as Sev approaches ready to continue their battle. Sev holds his own against both Spartan's in close and ranged combat and as he continues to fight Nightflash he is unwittingly forced back into a large blue beam. Sev, however, survives and incapacitates Swift as he was attempting to stop Rahgath from activating Halo. Commentating on his ability to survive his last encounter with Swift and Nightflash, Rahgath hands Sev the activation index, who proceeds use it to activate Halo. As Sev comments that he had fulfilled their agreement, Rahgath stabs him in the back with an energy sword, as he had no further need for him. Sev is resurrected by Swift and the Combat AI when they used the installation to restore life on the ring world, and proceeds to kill Rahgath and his Honor Gaurds. Sev comments on Swift's resourcefulness before demanding the Combat AI before being informed that she had been destroyed in the restoration process, and is the reason he is alive again. Swift says that since Cassie is gone, Sev no longer has a reason to hunt Swift, and they now share a common enemy. Sev recalls that they've worked together before, to which Swift points out that he betrayed them. Sev assures him that he "probably" won't do that again. As the two prepare for hostile Covenant Elites to barge into the room, they are surprised to find Ooskoo and Fido in their place. Ooskoo then thanks them for "sparing him the pain" of killing his brother, Rahgath, before suggesting that they leave. The group come across the now resurrected Nightflash, who comments that he believed he killed Sev, to which sev replies "You gave it your best." The group travels outside, and Sev reunites with the now resurrected Sajook. Sev, along with the other survivors of both factions, boards the Covenant Corvette as it heads for Earth. Sev and Sajook approach Archangel after he engaged in an argument the with Scarecrow and Perceus about his betrayal of Sev, to which Sev comments that they acted as if he still cared. Lucas expresses his guilt over his betrayal and failure to protect the Midsummer Night. Sev informs him that when he enacted his revange upon Lucas, he didn't find the satisfaction or resolution he sought. He then tells him that he no longer cares about the Midsummer Night or vengeance. Lucas points out that they will still debrief him, and the truth will come out. Sev tell Archangel that there is no need to tell the UNSC about his betrayal, as Sev had no intentions of returning to society, as the countless crimes he committed in suite of his vengeance made him notorious. He informs Lucas that he and Sajook intend to depart the ship on a Spirit. Lucas tells them that he will deactivate the shields for them, before expressing his sympathy that the regeneration process didn't heal his arm and other injuries, to which Sev replies "Nothing's perfect." True to his word, Sev departs the ship with Sajook as his only companion on a spirit. Their current whereabouts remains unknown. Appearance Sev (Pre-Cyborg) *'Helmet:' Pilot UA/HUL[3] *'Chest:' HP/Parafoil *'Left Shoulder:' Security *'Right shoulder:' Commander *'Visor Color:' Black Colors: *'Primary:' Steel *'Secondary:' Green Gallery Sev Part 6.png Screen shot 2013-12-29 at 3.54.23 PM.png Sevrifle.png Sevdies.png